Ears scratched and catnip
by sculby563
Summary: Tonys a NEKO! laughter, hurt/comfort, lemony goodness. Loki used a spell to make tony a neko just to screw with the avengers, and screw with Captain America. Can Steve keep his libido and naughty thoughts of the neko man in check to get him back to normal? M for language and lemons head and drugs(catnip) and language: swearing
1. Glazed eyes

Tony cranked his acdc music full blast as he worked on improving his armor. Wearing his white wife eater shirt with oil stains, black pants and work shoes, didn't notice Loki standing behind, with his scepter getting a spell ready to fire. Sensing something was wrong, Tony whirled around giving a manly squeak and dropping his torch .

"What the hell? How did you get in here reindeer games!?" Tony yelled trying to get his watch on that called his armor.

"Miss me man of iron?"Loki replied sweetly, sitting on the table Tony was working on.

"Like hell I did! I thought Thor got your scrawny ass locked up?" Toby tried to stall.

"Very easy. Chameleon spell. Whatever it is your doing won't work." Loki inspected his nails.

"Why the hell should I believe you?!" tony huffed.

"It is pointless." Loki jumped off the table an advanced toward him,stalking.

"M-my team will be back!" tony bluffed.

" Not for a while, captain America is out jogging, the assassins are on a mission, the hulk.."Loki shuddered thinking of the last counter with the big green jolly giant,"He's at the zoo along with my brother.." He spat at brother"leaving us a grand ole time" Loki leered.

"I think I'll pass." Tony spat hugging the wall with his back.

"Why must you make things complicated?" Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose, pulling the scepter from behind his back and firing missing as tony ducked and rolled to left.

Tony got up and bolted out and up to the living area yelling Jarvis, while Loki walked calmly. Seeing Tony with his back to him shot the spell. Tony hit the ground with both knees, trying to curl into a ball to relieve the pain, her screamed in agony. All was silent when the pain passed.

"w-w-what...d-did you do to me?" Tony laid on his stomach,trying to get his bearings, while panting.

"Just a teeny spell. It's more of an improvement really." Loki walked over to the man child,kneeling down rubbing the tail that stuck out of the mans pants.

"Nya... Whaah..."tony began but cut off as Loki rubbed the furry appendage,"n-no...Nya... Don't do tha.." Tony weakly batted at look.

"Can't help it, your just so adorable. I have a gift for the wittle kitty." Loki said sickly sweet, making a soft toy mouse appear,"Let's play." Dangling the mouse in front of Tony's nose,letting the catnip permeate the air.

Tilting Tony's head up looked into Tony's eyes which were dilated. Dangling the toy in front of Tony, who weakly was try to grab at it; Tossed the toy onto the couch watching Tony sway a little to get it. Loki stood up, watching the giant neko grab and nuzzle the toy. Sitting beside the man, grabbed the toy and laid it in his lap, Toby eyed the toy. Trying to grab the toy he fell into Loki's lap, who began to pet and scratch Tony's ears, "Sounds like someone likes that..." Loki heard a thumping sound, looking at the end of the couch saw Tony's fluffy cat tail hitting the couch," someone really likes that."

"n-no...Nya...puuuurrrr..."tony weakly tried to get away,"d-don't...s-stop..."

"don't stop? Then I won't." Loki twisted and pulled gently. Making Tony arch into the tortures touch,"For someone was telling me to stop you sure like the attention." He placed the catnip toy in front of Tony. Tony's eyes widen and glazed.

"Tony!"


	2. Fluffy tail and sieves ogling

"Tony? Tony!" Steve yelled as he look around and saw the destruction.

"What the hell happened here?" Clint yelled seeing paper strewn everywhere.

" Jarvis? Jarvis." Natasha surveying the room.

"Guys where's Tony?" Bruce not seeing any sign of the inventor.

"Guys, shhh you hear that?" Steve quieted the group and heard purring and thumping.(not that kind of thumping you pervs ;) )

"Where is man of iron? Shouldn't he be here fixing his suit?" Thor bellowed.

"Everyone shush! Don't you hear that?" Steve ventured further up and came to the living area seeing Loki stroking Tony, "Loki! What the... I-is that Tony?!" He yelled, causing Tony to jump and hit the floor," What the hell did you do?!" *God, he looks so damn hot, the fluffy tail swishing, blush... * Steve's thoughts getting carried away, mostly with a Neko Tony beneath him, as a sweating, withering pile of goo.

"Just playing with my new pet." Loki scratched at the base of Tony's tail, making the cat man arch," But I do think I should take my leave." Loki got up causing Tony to hit the floor,"Oh did Tony hit the floor?" Loki grabbed the catnip filled toy dangling it in front of his nose and vanished with a bright light.

"Tony!"Steve ran to his side, gently picking Tony up, setting him down on the couch," H-how did this happen?" Steve wanted to touch Tony but, didn't want to hurt him.

"I-is that Tony?! H-he..." Clint tried to finish but broke out in to a fit of laughter.

"Clint! This is serious!" Dr.. Banner yelled.

"S-Steve...w-when you get here?why does my head hurt?" Tony asked as he curled up to elevate the pain.

"weeelllll, what do you remember?" Steve asked assessing the situation.

"I was working on my repulsive for the suit,Loki came spouting random shit and pain, lots of pain. From there fuzzy..." Tony began to reveal what happened but was interrupted by Clint's laughing.

"He said fuzzy..." Clint clutched his stomach.

"What is so damn funny, birdbrain!" Tony jumped up, tail puffed out, ears folded back and arms folded over his chest.

"Whoa calm down, Mr. fluffy."Clint barked out.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going!?" Tony yelled.

"Well man of iron, it seems my brother put a spell on you of some kind." Thor step forward, gently scratching the ear making Tony a pile of purring goo.

"Nya...quit that... Did I just purr?!" Tony coming out of the haze, wide eye looking around he dashed for the nearest bathroom.

Slamming the door close, looking into the mirror to find black cat ears and a tail. A shaky hand went to the ears and pulled gently, making him whimper from pain. *how..why...*"god! How am I going to stay on the team? I'm part cat!" Tony slide to the floor on his knees, hands gripping at his hair, * what will Steve think? Shit he's not going to want to go out with a freak like me now, not like I had a shot anyways.*

"Sir, the others are worried." Jarvis spoke startling the neko.

"Worried or laughing?" he spat.

"Well, captain Rogers is pacing and yelling at , Thor is helping Rogers, Romanoff listening and dr. Banner is trying to stay calm." Jarvis relaid.

" Might as well get this over with," Tony got up and headed back to the living room.

"Really, Clint did you have to laugh!?" Steve yelled at the archer, who was sitting next to black widow.

"What? He has cat ears and a tail! How can you not laugh?" Clint tried to defend himself.

"Look birdbrain! I can still kick your ass!" Tony yelled from the door way, tail still puffed and ear back.

"Geezes Tony!" Clint clung to Steve," Come on if one of us was like... You know... You'd make fun of us." Clint yelped as Steve dropped him," Hey that hurt! You know I'm right." He huffed.

"Do you remember who did this?" Natasha asked.

"I'm going to take a guess and say reindeer games." Tony grabbed his tail trying to de-fluff it,"One word Clint and I will scratch you!" tony glared.

Clint sat back down on the couch, he saw the toy mouse at his feet. Picking it up, he tossed it over Tony.

"Heads up." He yelled watching tony pounce on it, laughing at the reaction.

"Clint!" Steve yelled," nock it off!"

"Clint! Your soooo dead!" Tony yelled running back seeing Clint laughing.

"Eye of hawk, you might make haste and run." Thor said leaning against the door frame.

"Meep" Clint got up and ran with Tony behind him.

Here's chapter 2 I hope you all like and I hope I kept characters in well character or if not i tried to keep them as close as possible


	3. Naughty dreams and rising feelings

"Tony? Come on, you have to come out shower and eat." Bruce said through the glass door that Tony had on lock down," Tony! I know you can hear me!" he barked as Tony was curled up on a desk, pitifully batting at a crumpled ball of paper.

"No! Every one will make fun of me again!" Tony just wanted to be left alone.

"Clint won't say anything. I think he's still applying ice to the scratches you gave him." Bruce put his arm on the door and rested his forehead on the crook of his arm,"Tony, we're not going to laugh. Please come out, take a shower and eat something." He tried to reason with tony.

"Fine, but only for a minute then I'm coming right back down." Tony huffed hitting the crumpled up paper so it landed near the door, pouncing on the paper he forgot Bruce was at the door,"Not a word, banner!" Tony jumped up and glared at the doctor who was trying to hide his chuckling.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bruce stepped to the side to let the neko by, not before scratching his ear and making tony lean against him.

"Nya... Hey quit that!" Tony hissed and swatting at Bruce's hand; Tony dashed up towards the kitchen leaving banner to chuckle and sigh at his antics and made his way up stairs. Entering the kitchen he saw Clint and Natasha chatting while eating breakfast made by Steve, Thor eating his third box of pop tarts, Tony adding 15 creamers, normally he'd take it black, and Steve looking at Tony but looked away when Steve meet Bruce's eye.

"Tony? Why not drink just the cream, if you want to add 15 creamers?" Bruce sat down at the table.

"Really Tony? 15 creamers?" Natasha asked, surprised at how many tiny cups she saw litter part of the table and floor.

"Well, he is part...," Clint began but Tony's hand covered Clint's mouth.

"Finish that sentence and have a face full of scratches." Tony hissed, tired of the cat jokes. He grabbed his coffee, walking towards the sink and dumping his mugs contents and walking to his room.

"Really Clint did you need to keep making comments and jokes?" Bruce said, leaving the table to read.

"You went over board there Clint." Natasha pushed her chair away from the table to go to the gym.

"Eye of hawk, you need to apologize." Thor left as well to watch tv.

"Good going, Clint." Steve said making a plate for Tony.

Steve made his way to Tony's room, as he got closer he heard mumbling and then crying.

*Clint! I swear, he needs to lay off the jokes.* Steve sighed, knocking on the door, "Tony? I brought you something to eat."

"Go 'way! Not hungry!" Tony yelled muffled by his comforter, " You just want laugh and make more jokes." *why would any one want me?* He thought sniffling.

"Tony I'm here by myself, no one else, please open up." Steve wanting to see if Tony was okay. He heard the door unlock, to a heart breaking image. Tonys eyes were red, tears trickling down his cheeks to collect at his chin and drip, ears flat on us head in distress and his fluffy tail between his legs. The sight of Tony broke Steve's heart, it took all of Steve's control not to grab Tony into a hug to take the pain and humiliation away.

"I brought you something to eat." Steve brought it up for Tony to see. He saw Tony peak out from the doorway to make sure Steve was the only one in the hallway. Tony stepped aside letting Steve come in.

"Thanks." Tony mumbled as he made his way to the bed and fell face first.

"Tony talk to me." Steve said leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want me to say, Steve? I'm a freak." Tony sat up wringing his tail, looking at floor.

"Anything and your not a freak." Steve pushed off the doorframe, putting the food on the near by table and sitting next to Tony.

He grabbed Tony and leaned back on the bed, making sure Tony was on his chest.

"Rogers! What are you doing!?" Tony freaked out, clinging to him.

"Helping you relax. You need it, since I doubt you've been sleeping since this incident started." Steve chuckled, running his hand through Tony's hair and every now and then scratching the base of Tony's ears elating a purr from neko man,"Just sleep, Tony." Steve trying to get Tony to sleep.

"No, I need to finish..." Tony yawned," To finish..the siu.." Tony tried to stay awake, but fell asleep.

"Try to finish, what?" Steve asked already knowing he wouldn't get a response. He felt Tony relax against his chest, and felt his breathing even out. *Good, now maybe he'll get the rest he needs.* Steve gently laid on his side, cradling Tony's, he laid Tony's head on the pillow and laid a blanket on Tony. Before exciting the room, he saw Tony curl into a ball and clutch the pillow; making Steve chuckle,"Jarvis? Lower the lights please?" He whispered and got an "Of course, sir," as an answer.

In the room Tony tossed, turned, his tail fluffed up and out, thumping lightly against the bed.

Dream Lemon starts here.

"Oh, Tony, you look so hot right now." A voice Tony knew all to well cooed in his ear.

"wha...?" Tony groggily tried to ask, as he sat up,"Steve?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Did I wake, my kitty?" Steve asked sitting next to him, scratching his ear.

"Nya... Purrrr..." Tony rubbed his head, nuzzling the hand.

Steve chuckled, looking at Tony who was turning into a pile of goo as the seconds passed. With his other hand guided the neko into his lap, his back touching Steve's chest. Steve nipped at an ear, while snaking a hand up and underneath the shirt. He felt the toned abs of his stomach, slowly making his way up to his nipple, but to find more than two. He smirked as he realized Tony had six nipples, he tweaked each one, hearing moans, purring and other aounds as he assaulted Tonys nerves. He stopped his nipple torture, and nipped at the ear.

"S-Steve, w-hy...*pant*..I'm nothinhaa...but a freak."Tony panted out, hit tail thumping against Steve's leg.

"Why you ask? Because I can and love you." Steve grabbed the hem of Tony's shirt and lifted it above his head.

"ahh."Tony gasped out as Steve slowly lifted the shirt, making sure his buckles hit each one of Tony's nipples.

"Someone sure is sensitive." Steve chuckled, gently grabbing the tail and gently gliding it over the nipples, causing Tony to arch and grab onto Steve's thighs.

"S-Steve...Nya I can't...t-take much more.." Tony panted, sweat lining his brow.*God, if Steve doesn't stop I swear I'm gonna shoot my load* Tony groaned chest heaving, ears up and alert.

"I see we have a friend joining us." Steve noticed the bulge and a little wet spot in the front of Tony's pants,"What to do, what to do?" Steve asked as he popped open the pants, he saw the pink head of Tony's cock and hearing a content sigh from Tony,"Fell better?" Steve cooed, petting Tony's hair,"Let me help you." Steve grabbed the tail and dragged it back and forth over the head.

"Geezes! Steve." He whimpered, his senses overloaded.

"Let's get you out of these pants,hmm?" Steve gently laid on his back guiding Tony, then went to the feet of the pants and pulled asking Tony to to lift his hips to get the pants off,"God, Tony you look hot." Steve crawled on top of him, setting on his thighs.

Tony had a huge blush, went across his cheeks. He was panting, chest heaving, hair sticking to his forehead, while his tail swished back and forth. Steve grabbed Tony's tail, and rubbing it between both hands, causing Tony to grab the sheets twisting them between his fingers and arching his back. Getting an idea slide down settling between Tony's legs, putting his weight on his elbows. With the tail in hand dangled it over the leaking rod, pre-cum dribbling with the liquid.

He heard Tony gasping, moaning and whining. Choosing to ignore the man, continued his assault. Tony's orgasm kept building with each pass slowly waiting to be taken over the edge. With his other hand tweaked some nipples, he got his thumb and fore finger wet, rolled the buds he could reach, sometimes using his nails to scratch lightly at the areola.(the area around the nipple itself).

"Please,Steve... Nya...ahhh.." Tony moaned, bucking his hips into the fluffy plume of his tail.

"You gotta tell me what you want me to do."Steve smirked as Tony looked at him through lidded eyes.

"I-I need ... t-to cum!" Tony sobbed a little in his frustration.

"Hush, shhh, don't worry Tony. I'll take care of you, don't cry." Steve stopped to lift Tony into his lap, petting and nipping at his neck,"All you have to do is relax and focus on what I give you, ok?" Steve soothed his frustrated and upset love.

"P-promise?" Tony asked reaching a hand behind Steve's head and running his hands through his hair.

"Yes." Steve replied grabbing the rod, pumping it, he nipped the flesh of the neck while tweaking nubs. He heard Tony's pants increase, also felt Tony tense up. With one final pump and deep bite he had Tony tell his his and slumped against him, Tony's hand landing limp by his side, with a smile on his face.

Dream lemon ends here

Tony curled on his side, in a peaceful slumber.

Authors note: I hope you all liked this, I hope I didn't go overboard with the smut and oocnees of these two if I did, sorry.


	4. long talk and apologies

As Rogers left the sleeping man child, he headed towards the gym to let off some steam, accumulated by Clint. Wraping his knuckles in gauze tape, he set up a punching bag setting a rhythm. Punch. Punch. Jab. Upper cut. Side step. Left cross. Side step. Jab. Jab. Duck. Left kick. Arms in front. Right kick. Side step. This went on for thirty minutes till he heard his name being called.

"Hey Bruce, whatcha need?" Steve grabbed a towel whipping his brow.

"Did you get Tony to eat and sleep?" Bruce's voice laced with concern.

"Yea..."Steve blushed remembering how cute he was trying to stay awake.

"Is that a blush I see?" Bruce smirked, knowing the feelings Rogers felt for Tony.

"N-no." Steve stammered.

"What happened?" Bruce's curious side peaked with interest.

"N-nothing..." Steve told him, once Bruce gave him a"start talking or else," "Ok I helped Tony fall asleep. Held him against my chest, ran my hand through his hair, accidentally scratching his ears till he fell asleep. I put him on the bed covering him with a blanket." "So that's why I didn't see Tony back in his lab." Bruce smirked.

"It's not like that." Steve tried to cover up his crush for the man child, now neko man child.

"Hey, I don't judge who or what your into." Bruce left a gapping Steve behind, chuckling at how clueless both males were being. Bruce went to the living room to watch tv. He saw Clint in a chair pouting because no thought his cat jokes were funny.

"Clint." Bruce grabbed a book and sat on the couch.

"Bruce." Clint went back to pouting,"It was just a few jokes, he would have made the same ones." He threw his hands up in the air.

"You were going to far. One maybe two jokes would have been okay but,five? He's already freaked out, did you really need to keep beating a dead horse?" Bruce told Clint.

"Beating a dead horse? I thought we were talking about Tony?" Clint asked back already on thin ice with the team.

"Clint!" Bruce slammed his book on the table trying to contain the anger he felt,"Why can you be serious for one minute?" Bruce grabbed his book, leaving Clint to his thoughts.

*I did go over board, might as well apologize. I hate not pulling off pranks without Tony.* He grumbled, getting up and heading to Tonys room. Bruce peaked in to see Clint leaving.

Clint arrived at Tonys's room. Knocking he heard grumbling and complaining.

"What do you want, Clint?" Tony glared at him, not wanting to hear anymore cat jokes,"Come to make more jokes!" He hid slightly behind the door.

"N-no, I came to say I'm sorry. My joking got out of hand." Clint rubbed the back of his neck.

"How do I know your telling the truth? And won't make anymore jokes?" He puffed a little.

"I really am sorry. I don't really know how to get you to trust me."Clint looked down at the floor.

"I'll give you a chance the first cat joke you make and I swear I'll make you a s watching post." Tony stepped outside.

"Glad to have my pranking partner back." Clint hugged Tony.

Authors note here we go some light happy ending.


	5. Pranks and being left out

"Clint! Tony! You are so dead!" A pissed off Natasha yelled holding a whipped cream filled black lacy bra.

Up in the air ducts Clint and Tony tried to stifle their giggling. Through a grate in the duct, they saw Nat standing the hallway fuming with anger. She opened her door slamming it shut and muttering curses in Russian.

"Man, we are so dead." Clint laughed looking at Tony smiling.*Better than him sulking from my insults.*"Let's go get something..."

"sir, miss pepper pots is here to see you." Jarvis interrupted the prancing duo.

They shimmied their way out of the duct, covered in dust and grim. The came into the living room with both Clint's arm around Tonys shoulders and Tony doing the same to Clint. They both were laughing, not noticing Pepper and the rest of the avengers sitting.

"TONY!" Pepper yelled, making Tony dove for behind the chair Steve was sitting in."Tony, get out here now!" she was pissed.

"I don't wanna." Tony whinnied peaking from around the side of the chair, only seeing his eyes and ears flat against his head.

"Why didn't you call me!" She yelled, she was more frustrated than mad,"Tony I care about you. I don't like to be kept in the dark. I worry and care for you." She paced saying this, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Pep I didn't...I mean... I'm sorry." Tony stood behind the chair wringing his tail, a nervous habit,"I didn't want you worry or think I'm more of a freak than I already am." He looked towards her, eyes brining with unshed tears.

"Tony, how could you think that?" she engulfed him into a hug, burying her face into his wrapped his arms around her, tail rubbing circles on her back and he tried to sooth her.

"I really am sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You worry enough already about me and I didn't want to add this to your plate." He hugged her tighter,"I thought with this," he pushed her gently away to emphasize his point,"That you'd leave." He hung his head, arms falling limply to his side.

"Tony, how long have we known each other?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Along time?" he looked up through his bangs, to see her smirking.

"How long have I put up with your random crap? You being iron and all?" she poked him in the chest.

"Along time." Tonys ears perked up.

"So if I stayed this long what makes you think I'll leave now?" She reached up and scratched his ears, making Tonys knees buckle a little. She guided him to the couch, purring and slight protesting was heard.

The room erupted with laughter, making Tony jump and puff, Pepper squeak at the sudden action, and covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"It seems someone likes their ears scratched." Pepper gave an evil smirk, rising from the couch wiggling her fingers above her squeaked, hiding behind Steve's chair again.

"Steve! Save me!" Tony whined.

"Ok, I think Tony gets the idea. He's been tortured enough."* Almost everyone's touched the ears, but me.* Steve said/ thought.

"Fine, but Tony I swear if something else happens and I don't know about it, I swear I'll hurt you." She fixed her skirt and makeup that ran a little.

"I promise." Tony yelled peaking around Steve's back, she said her goodbyes and left.

"Sooo, anyone tell eyepatch man?" Tony sat on the couch, clutching a pillow.

"Eyepatch man, really Tony? That's the best you can come up with?" Clint crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? It just popped into my head." Tony pouted, throwing the pillow watching it hit Clint's face.

A small cloud of feather exploded out of the pillow, causing everyone to laugh. Clint glared at Tony, pouted and sat down in the chair.P

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on!?" A bellow came from the door way.

Authors note: Eye patch man makes an appearance! How with go?


	6. Director and memories

"Director Furry, sir umm..." Steve jumped.

"Why the hell does Stark have cat ears!" Furry yelled stomping to Tony, pulling on the ears.

"Hey!" Tony hissed, trying to swipe at Furry.

"Tony, calm down." Steve took hold of the man child's arm herding him to the couch,"Sit." Steve sat next to him. *Its now or never.* Tony fidgeting under Furry's glare, Steve reached out scratching Tonys ears. Tony leaned into the touch.*they are super soft!* Steve thought as the group talked amongst themselves.

"So let me get this straight! Loki turned tony into a neko... What he hell is a neko!" Furry yelled causing Tony to jump.

"From our understanding sir, a human with cat features like a tail, ears that sort of thing." Natasha explained,"What?" Not realizing what she said.

"Nat, knows what a neko is? That's too rich!" Tony laughed Getting hit with a pillow.

"Yes, my brother has caused this." Thor stepped forward.

"Fine! Stark, no iron man. We don't know how this will affect it or how it'll effect the team. Rogers, cat sitting duty!" Furry said as he began walking out.

"What? You can't do that!" Tony hissed.

"Sir, with all due respect we need him." Steve counter, standing up.

"Tony is an important part of this team." Bruce chimed in.

"Man of iron is like a brother."Thor standing looking at the director.

"We need Tony and Steve if not, we're down two people." Clint and Natasha said in unison.

"You can't order me from my suit! I made it!" Tony stomped to his garage to let off some steam.

"Rogers, no suit!" Furry turned away leaving the tower.

"I'll go check on him."*And touch those ears again!* Steve raced after the man.

"Steve's got it bad, have you noticed when we all touched his ears, Steve was getting a little jelly?" Clint flopped on the couch laughing.

"It was cute, hey any one wanna bet he touches them?" Bruce smirked.

"Bruce! Who knew you had it in you?"Nat smacked his arm playfully.

"What? I've noticed how he's looked at Tony before the debacle."Bruce replied walking away to the lab to work, leaving stunned team mates behind.

Steve made his way to where Tony ran off to. He heard ACDC music blaring. He tried to enter, but the door was locked.

"Jarvis, why is the door locked?" Steve asked, seeing Tony in a white wife beater shirt, jeans and grease stains on his face and clothing.

"Sir, wanted to be alone." Jarvis replied.

"Can you let me in?" Steve hoped, his mind plagued with wanting to touch those sinful ears. He stopped his line of thought, he felt himself getting hard.

"Yes, Mister. Rogers." Jarvis over road the lock.

He went in, Tony hunched over his work bench. Music blasting, he silently creeped behind Tony and scratched his ears. The action made Tony jump, wrapping his other arm around his waist. He yelled for the music to be turned off, he felt Tony struggle he kept scratching the ears.

"Nya...Rogers..S-stop...ahh...it.." Tony tried struggling, but head butted the hand.

"Tony, just calm down. We're not going take your suit away, your part of this team." Steve explained, feeling Tonys tail wiggle back and forth,"Tony, you need to relax, I'm betting the only sleep was when I did this?" He whispered low into the man ear. He felt the man relax, picking Tony up, who clung to him, made his way to the cot.

**LEAMON STARTS**

Steve laid Tony down, Tony looked away in embarrassment, ears flat, tail between his legs and eye shut. Leaning down kissed Tony putting all his emotions into it. Love. Lust. Caring. Possessiveness. When the need for air became apparent, Steve broke the kiss and went down to the neck. His hand wandered underneath Tonys shirt, smirking felt more than two. Counting his way up the chest found six nipples.

*Things got more interesting.* Steve pinched the first nipple he could reach, causing Tony to arch.

"Rogers, whhaat are you... Oh god please don't stop..." Tony yelled, all protesting died.

Steve felt the tail thump against his back. He grabbed it, stroking it up and down. Hearing Tony gasp, pulled back seeing a deep and heavy blush.

"S-stop...N-no.." Tony pushed Steve off and raced upstairs, leaving confused Steve behind.

**LEMON ENDS**

Tony ran past Nat and Clint, they both heard a sob come from the blur, Tony. Tony ran into his room, crawled under the bed.

"Jarvis! Code alpha2786beta9007!" Tony yelled from underneath the bed, crying; Reliving memories he'd not want to dig up.


	7. hidden memories and coming to terms

Jarvis locked the door, Tony sobbed curling tighter into a ball. Trying to block the memories from rising.

"N-no... Please stop..." Tonys hand edged there way into his hair.

**FLASH BACK**

A young five year old Tony, lay in the middle of his room, color crayons scattered and his nose in the coloring book. The door opens entering a younger Obadiah Stane, age 23, creeps in. Standing above Tony grabbed his middle tickling him, causing the young boy to screech into giggles.

"Uncle Stane!" Tony gasped out.

"Hey there kiddo, how my favorite nephew?" He smirked nuzzling Tony's neck, his facial hair tickling the boys neck.

"I'm your only nephew.. Stop, that it tickles." Tony tried to glare at his uncle.

"Well, it's time for Dinner. Your father is working late still." Obadiah walked out with Tony in his arms.

"Is he looking for capian America?" Tony little sad his dad would rather spend time looking for some one else; Than spend time with his son.

"Sorry,kiddo." He grabbed some juice, putting in a powdery substance and stirred. He set the juice in front of the boy, getting some pizza that was already on the counter. Grabbing two plates, set one small slice on the one of the plates and two slices on the other,"Eat up." He put the smaller slice of pizza for Tony.

"Uncle... Stane...yawn... I can't eat anymore..." Tonys head kept bobbing up and down.

"Let's get you to bed, squirt." He picked Tony up, and headed for the child's room.

**WARNING BAD STUFF HAPPENS TO YOUNG TONY SKIP TO BOTTOM. NOT MUCH HAPPENS BUT STILL Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

He set Tony on his bed, going over to the dresser to get some clothes out. He saw tony starting to fall asleep.

"Not yet squirt." he sat down next to Tony.

"But, I'm.. Lly... Ired." The boy slurred.

"It's ok, let me do all the work." He straddled the young boy, moving a hand underneath the shirt, he started kissing his neck. Tony gave a weak push to get his uncle to stop.

"N-no...Stop.." Tony tried to get away, but his mind was telling him to sleep.

Tony's vision was getting blurring, swirls of color mingled with his uncles face, he kept feeling hands moving up and down his chest and stomach, lips sucking his skin.

"Your mine, Tony." he muffle heard and felt lips on his as the swirling continued and oblivion claimed him.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Mean while, Steve laid there trying to think what set Tony off. Wanting to get answers, got up and ran to get answers. He ran into the living but, was flanked by Clint and Nat.

"What did you do?" Clint demanded as he poked Steve's chest.

"Tony or at lest I think the blur was Tony, he ran through here crying? What happened!" She yelled.

"I-I don't know. That's why I came up here to apologize." With that he raced to the elevators to get to Tonys room. He arrived at Tonys door, he heard sobbing.

*Crist! What did I do!* Steve pulled at his hair, his back hit the door and slide down till his butt hit floor.

"Jarvis? Jarvis, please I need to see Tony." he said looking at the ceiling.

"Sorry, Mister. Rogers, I cannot allow entry. Sir, has issued total lock down for his room." Jarvis replied.

"Can't you, I don't know, override it?" He tried to think of something to get to Tony.

"It seems Sir really want to be alone..."Jarvis began but was cut off by Steve.

"Jarvis! Please! I need to see Tony." He yelled.

He heard the door unlock, he opened the door. He didn't see Tony, but heard sobbing.

"Tony, please come out." He stepped into the room, he listen trying to pinpoint the cries.

"G-go way!" Steve heard a muffled reply.

"Please, I want apologize for upsetting you." He settled for sitting on the bed.

"R-Rogers, just leave be alone." He heard very close by.

"Tony, I'm very sorry to have upset you," Steve peered under the bed.

"It's not you.." Tony tried to tell Steve but didn't want to appear weak.

"Tony, please come out." Steve slide onto the floor so he was on his stomach.

Tony crawled to Steve, there noses touching. Both males blush, Tony looked away not wanting to see the rejection on Steve's face.

*God! He so cute!* Steve thought looking at Tony, many thoughts and outfits playing in his head.

"Rogers, you*sniffle* okay?" Tony asked breaking Steve's day dream,"Your getting a nose bleed." Tony crawled all the way out, stood and stretched. His shirt riding up, a few of his nipples peaking out.

*God, he doesn't realize what he's doing!* Steve groaned, he looked at Tonys appearance the red puffy eyes, the way his tail and ears limp. *He looks defeated.*

Tony fell face first, tired. Tired of being a neko. Tired of hidden memories. Tired of not having his crush and being able to cuddle with the man. Steve looked at Tony, he saw the way Tonys shoulders shook. He noticed the man curled tightly in a ball, his back to Steve.

"Tony, talk to me. Whats going on inside that head of yours?" Steve gently rubbed Tony's back.

"I-I don't want anyone to know." Tony arched, but quickly scooted away.

"Tony," Steve rolled on top of him, pinning Tony on his back, his fingers interlocked with Tony's,"Please, don't shut me out!" Steve pleaded wanting Tony to let him in. He saw in inner fight going on.

"Obadiah!" Tony yelled, tears began to form.

"what?" Steve loosens his grip.

"H-he... It happened when I was.. E-eight Howard was looking for you. He left me in the care of my uncle, Obadiah Stane, h-he drugged me a-and..." Tony tried to say, memories assaulting his mind.

"Oh, god Tony." Steve bundled him in his arms. Rocking the man who clung to him. His shirt wet with tears, the room filled with sobbing. He heard Tony ask why, why would his uncle do that.

"I don't know, Tony. Some people are very sick."*I will make that bastard pay!*

"Why are you still here? I'm dirty... No one wants something unclean.." Tony began to wiggle and squirm.

"Stop. Tony what happened wasn't your fault! You were 8, and trusted a family member." He hugged Tony tighter, running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go to sleep. Just sleep, you'll sleep under the covers and I'll sleep in top. Don't argue." Steve loosens his grip, stood up and pulled the covers down. Tony curled up, Steve laid the covers over and got on top, sliding next to Tony and running his fingers through the other man's hair.

Im soooo mean to Tony, I don't know where that little flash back came from. Don't hate me, i think thats the only unplanned plot bunny. Knowing me, there maybe more. I don't plan my stories,


End file.
